Imaginary
by Icescale
Summary: What is behind the stony slab of Hyuga eyes in their swirls and hues? Songfic. Imaginary by Evanescence


Here's another songfic… Hinata-centric only slightly this time, and I decided to not put a pairing in. I wanted to try out a writing style that has a lot more thinking dug into it. Enjoy!

Song: Imaginary – Evanescence

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

-x-

The world was dark, yet light. No evil and no good. No existence and no blanks.

Just a slate where the quill must be danced upon, trod softly in short fluttering steps. Not too flamboyant and not too modest. A neutral soothing green that cannot be seen. Invisible yet can be seen the clearest.

What was such a place? Should such a world even linger in her thoughts? Would it last forever?

Questions and answers. They do not belong in the delves of very feeling.

_**Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming**_

_**Cannot cease for the fear of a silent night**_

_**Oh how I long for deep sleep dreaming**_

_**The goddess of an imaginary light**_

Just a dark, just a light, just a silhouette against the world. Every step taken lights up and flashes in dark. Every move makes a halt. Mistakes do not erase, they are written over.

Her steps were more like hovering, under her small feet a bit of color melted. Small stride inked with the lightest of orange, warming. Large stride seeped up a blistering crimson, burning.

Walking on, the steps disappeared, cooling off into just a smudge of dark against dark. Her hands were parallel to the ground, the tips of her fingers trailing cool blue.

Sudden yet slow slap of her palms brought the blue clashing together, deep bruise of violet.

_**In my field of paper flowers**_

_**And candy clouds of lullaby**_

_**I lie inside myself for hours;**_

_**And watch my purple sky fly over me**_

Leaving the smudge in midair, she climbed up invisible steps with no intention of where she was going and yet she was not lost. Her trudge left a hint of fleshy pink, the hue used as both soothing and exciting.

The background gradually changed to a smooth lavender, stretching on too far to be bothered measuring. The lavender was in measured hues, light from dark and dark to light.

She reached out a slender finger, just barely touching the slate. A gray splotch appeared, imitating her print.

It gradually grew larger and larger, multiplying and spreading… splotches and splotches. Foreign colors turning them. Seeing so fragile, so flat. Just something to admire from afar yet must be touched in the curious notion of buff brown.

_**If you need to leave the world the world you live in,**_

_**May your head doubt and stay a while**_

_**Though you may not remember dreaming,**_

_**Something waits for you to breathe again**_

Suddenly the world dripped in droplets of black and white goo. Behind the white revealed black, behind the black white. Oozing together, biting away the world. Mixing and clashing…

She found herself dropping yet rising. Caught between two forces. Pulling, tearing, her apart. She had no face, so no globules of salt fell from her cheeks. She had no mouth so no scream could emit from her, shattering the silence. Her breath was nonexsistant, her muscles were not stretched, her skin was not gashed.

What was she? Was she as unreal as the world itself? Destined to fall along with it?

_**I linger in the doorway**_

_**Of alarm clocks screaming, monsters calling my name**_

_**Let me stay where the wind will whisper to me,**_

_**Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story**_

Hinata awoke, her eyes wide, clear as a window.

Were those the Hyuga eyes, just a swirl of emotion behind their pair of slates? Was that the mystery behind their oddly hued peering stones?

Yet, was it not only limited to those eyes of a clan, but in the mind and soul of every other being. Emotions do not just disappear. They reveal.

In a form of color, as an artist paints. In a form of rhythm, as a performer dances. In a form of words as an author dips in ink.

As the newborn adapts to instincts, we adapt to our emotions. Embracing the world and exploring it in the very depths of the many folds and creases of our mind. In the dead of sleep at night.

As we dream.


End file.
